Lied Moon
by maho no neko
Summary: Seras tiene un interesante encuentro que la hace pensar en la relacion con su amo...¿Lo amas? es la pregunta que la chica policia no pudo responder
1. Chapter 1

**MNN: De nueva cuenta aqui...que onda como han estado espero que bien!!!...en fin Hellsing no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hirano Kouta...pero de poder secuestraria a Alucard juntoa otros vampiros famosos del anime par aponerlos a cantar "la vampireza"...Mwajajajajajajaja (jitomatazo del publico)...nyan!!!...bueno no...**

**MINA: Sin mas preambulos comenzamos**

La oscuridad de la noche era muy profunda, Seras estaba cansada de correr, estaba persiguiendo a un "freak". Al fin lo había acorralado en un estrecho callejón, Seras preparo el arma, no lo dejaría escapar.

La observo bien, el mounstro, era una chica de unos 19 años, alta, de cabello rubio amarrado con un lazo rojo y unos profundos ojos azules. Parecía tan humana.

Ambas chicas, mantenían la guardia en alto, entonces Seras ataco, tres disparos salieron contra el objetivo, justo en el blanco o eso creyó Victoria, en un instante el mounstro estaba tras ella. La chica ojiazul la aprisiono contra su pecho, estaba dispuesta a comenzar su cena, ella abrió las fauces dejando ver los grandes colmillos. Eran más grandes que los de Victoria, la chica policía esperaba lo inevitable, nada ocurrió. El mounstro la soltó, entonces hablo con Victoria.

**-Eres…ya no eres humana- **ella se acerco a Victoria que levanto la guardia nuevamente

**-Detente ahí o te volare la cabeza**

**-Ja, si no lo lograste antes…que te hará pensar que lo lograras ahora**

Con un rápido movimiento Victoria quedo desarmada, el vampiro sin embargo no la ataco, se inclino un poco hacia ella, cerrando los ojos aspiro suavemente.

**-El Vampiro que te creo…huele delicioso**

**-El maestro… ¡No hables así de el!**

Una sonrisa de complicidad se dibujo en el rostro del vampiro.

**-Ya veo…el no muerto al que llamas maestro…es tu amante¿no es así?**

**-¿Qué?...no digas tonterías- **se defendió Seras con las mejillas encendidas **-…el solo es mi maestro.**

Una sombra de tristeza se dibujo en el rostro de la chica de los ojos carmín.

**-Le amas ¿No es así?**

**-No sabes de que hablas**

Seras se lanzo por su arma, sin embargo, el vampiro ya no estaba… se había desvanecido con la niebla que se expandía en las calles de Inglaterra. Seras estaba sola.

Llego a la mansión Hellsing y se metió en la Celda a la que ella llamaba dormitorio, la cena ya estaba puesta sobre la mesa, Victoria estaba inapetente.

**-Lo siento Walter**

Comenzó a desarreglar sus cosas para buscar la ropa de dormir, estaba en proceso de sacarse el uniforme cuando de las penumbras salio un atractivo hombre de cabello negro y ojos carmín.

**-¡Maestro!- **Seras se cubrió

**-Oh, preparándote para dormir**

**-No debería entrar así en el cuarto de una chica**

El vampiro no le respondió, se dedico a recorrer la habitación hasta alcanzar una silla en la que se sentó cómodamente.

**-Maestro T.T**

A Victoria no le quedo más remedio que seguir con su actividad quitando y poniendo ropa a toda velocidad. Alucard se encontraba meditabundo, mirando de reojo a la chica policía.

**- Veo que no has tocado la cena que te trajo Walter**

**-mmm…bueno estoy inapetente**.

El más viejo la miro.

**-Dime chica policía¿tuviste algún encuentro interesante hoy?**

**-Ah…bueno si…una chica que al parecer era "freak"**

**-No la mataste**

**-No, se escapo…era muy extraña**

**-Ya veo**

Alucard se levanto y se acerco a Seras, demasiado cerca como para que ella contemplara sus hermosos ojos carmín, el nosferatu repitió el movimiento de la vampira, cerró los ojos y aspiro suavemente, una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en el rostro de Alucard.

**-Es un ser poderoso**

**-¿Nani?...puede ser un vampiro artificial tan poderoso…como para que mi maestro se muestre interesado**

**-Jo…sigues pensando así…**

**-Eh…no entiendo O.O**

**-La mujer a la que encontraste…no es un simple "freak"**

**-¿cómo?...no es un "freak"**

**-Es uno de nosotros…un original**

La voluptuosa chica estaba sorprendida, nuevamente pregunto.

**-Maestro…podemos saber eso por el aroma**

**-Ju, claro…hay algunos que huelen a siglos de matanza, a su primera victima…a su maestro.**

Seras recordó la palabras de la Vampiro …huele delicioso , vacilante pregunto a su maestro.

**-y…cuando califica un olor como "delicioso"… ¿a que se refiere?**

Nuevamente el vampiro más viejo…la ignoro, calmadamente se encamino a la puerta, pero antes de desaparecer por el umbral, se volvió.

**-Bebe, chica policía, necesitaras energía para el nuevo encuentro**

**-¡Ehhh!!!...volveré a ver a esa chica**

**-Claro…ella te encontró interesante.**

Seras se quedo quieta, mientras veía a su maestro perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo y en su soledad trato de imaginar el aroma de su maestro. Delicioso.

**MNN: Okey se acabo el primer viaje...espero les guste...y recuerden (Aparece MNN con una linterna bajo su cara)...las criaturas de la noche estan mas cerca de lo que imaginan...(Sonrisa ) asi que no esta de mas tener una pistola y balas de plata en el buro...no creen ...en fin...Auf Wiedersehen**


	2. Lied, Blood & Tears

**MNN: Que onda!!!! esata es el segudo capitulo del fan fic...muvhas gracias por los Rewiers ahora me siento feliz; bueno ya saben los protocolos Hellsing le pertenece a Hirano Kouta...pero de verdad como se me antojaria ver a Alucard en un pantalon de cuero ajustado...bailando lambada...KYAAAA O (sal un cassul de la nada, una bal roza la cabeza se MNN)...IIEEE!!!...o.o lo siento en fin comensemos con esto...**

Era una taberna oscura, ruidosa, plagada de humo de cigarrillo. Seras estaba en un rincón, tenia que interceptar a un tipo que sabia algo de los chips que creaban a los "Freaks".

Mientras escuchaba la pesada musica, observaba a los mortales; desde aquel encuentro practicaba a percibir el olor de los humanos, era cierto que su olfato se había agudizado cuando recibió el don oscuro, pero hasta entonces solo había identificado bombas, armas, cosas inanimadas.

El espectáculo de la noche iba a comenzar…eso anuncio un cansado hombre

**-Música en vivo…que entretenido**

Victoria seguía observando, en el pequeño escenario fueron apareciendo poco a poco sombras cargando lo que parecían instrumentos, frente al micrófono se situaba una mujer….se notaba en la forma de su silueta.

Una débil voz se coló por las bocinas, era algo así como una balada…la voz se intensifico en un grito y el reflector dio de lleno sobre la sombra…

La Ex policía tuvo un sobresalto, la chica de aquella noche se encontraba frente a ella en el escenario interpretando rabiosamente algo parecido a un rock.

Se veía aun mas viva que la primera vez…

**-No puede ser ella-** musito Seras **– se ve mas joven, mas inocente…**

Seras se olvido de la misión, se ocupo en observar a la chica, trato de captar su aroma…

**-Humano…huele a Humano….no puede ser posible.**

La chica en el escenario término exhausta, una ola de aplausos se dejo escuchar.

**-Gracias, muchas gracias por su atención.**

Entre los espectadores Seras no podía asimilarlo…puede un vampiro engañar tan fácilmente a los humanos.

La noche estaba por terminar, el grupo musical en la calle se despedía, la chica rubia se aparto y comenzó a caminar por una oscura callejuela.

Seras se escabullía entre la penumbra…

"**Seguramente en cualquier momento matara a alguien…entonces la enfrentare"**

Sin embargo la "vampiro" seguía inmutable, caminando como cualquier mortal...

**-Tal vez…me confundí…eso debió ser…el Maestro me dejo traumada con eso de que la volveré a ver porque me encontró interesante…**

Victoria estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y alejarse de ahí, cuando la cantante se detuvo y cayó de rodillas…

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

Seras se acerco, estaba segura que estaba por ocurrir algo interesante…y no se equivoco, la cantante de la taberna murmuraba en voz baja…

La chica policía hizo lo posible por agudizar el oído…frases entrecortadas, risas, cambios de voz eso es lo que logro escuchar

**-No dejare que vuelvas…no en este momento-**la rubia en el suelo se resistía a algo invisible, se le notaba una lucha interna -No vuelvas por favor.

Unas alas luminosas brotaron repentinamente de la espalda de la chica, esta cayo en un extraño trance, que la llevo a ponerse de pie, en medio de la oscuridad se quedo inmóvil, respirando lentamente.

Seras estaba satisfecha no se había equivocado, se encontraba escondida, pero no se fiaba de aquella figura fantasmal.

**-Sal de ahí novata-** la vampira se volvió

El corazón de Victoria dio un vuelco…Temor quizá…no, no podía darse el lujo de temer ahora.

**-No puedes engañarme se que estas ahí…sal si no quieres que te mate**

Seras se asomo un poco ya no había nada, la vampira ahora yacía junto a ella

**-Te atrape-** la vampiro se acerco mas a victoria**- no puedes escapar de un vampiro experimentado.**

Seras dio un salto hacia atrás pero no le sirvió de nada, la vampira estaba sobre ella, tomándola de los brazos impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, ella respiraba cerca de su cuerpo, era una situación incomoda, la vampira se acerco al cuello de Victoria y lo recorrió lentamente con sus labios.

**-Déjame, que pretendes con esto.**

**-Nada, solo me divierto-** sonrió maliciosamente **-que pensara tu maestro si te hago daño, que pensara si corrompo tu cuerpo, lentamente…**

La vampira comenzó a deslizar su mano entre las piernas de Victoria.

**-¿Será cierto que los vampiros no podemos tener placeres humanos?**

Seras no aguanto más y en un instante de desesperación tiro un golpe al rostro del vampiro, librándose de ella, su olfato percibió una extraña mezcla de olores proveniente de ella sangre, fuego, cenizas, miedo, muerte, todo esto en un espiral intermitente…al final un nombre…MAAT.

**-Maat…-**lo susurro

**-Veo que eres poderosa, ahora sabes mi nombre, eso es digno de aplaudirse tratándose de un novato**

**-¿Maat?... ¿Ese es tu nombre, que deseas de mi?**

**-Ya te lo dije… nada…-** su rostro se agravo y tomo una postura firme**-…Mírame novata… ¿Amas a tu maestro?**

Ella miro a Maat, sin embargo nuevamente no supo que responder¿Amarlo, como podía hacerlo?, la vampira no quedo conforme con el silencio de Seras

**-¿Amas a tu maestro?- **nuevamente silencio**- Sí…lo amas…lo se porque yo lo ame también.**

**-¡como!...de que… ¿De que hablas?...con que objeto me dices esto**

**-Pregunta al vampiro al que llamas maestro…Alucard el inmortal**

Maat abandono el cuerpo de la cantante y este cayo inconsciente sobre el asfalto frió. Miles de preguntas asaltaron la mente de Seras.

**¿Por que conocía el nombre de su maestro…que relación tenia con el… no podía ser posible…ella también lo amo…un vampiro dentro del cuerpo de un mortal?**

Seras con el rostro cubierto de sombra, no pudo evitar que un delgado hilillo de sal resbalara por sus mejillas…lágrimas, eran lágrimas de un herido corazón vampiro

**MNN: en fin se acabo el 20...sale nos vemos en el proximo capitulo..."realmente quiero ver a Alucard con unos jeans" (Lluvias de balas) kyyyyaaaaaa...nos vemos...**


	3. Realidad ser Vampiro

**MNN: Que onda!!! de nuevo yo dando guerra okey disculpen la tardanza la escuela me trae ahorcada en fin...gracias T.T por los Rewiers y sobre las distintas dudas...jejejeje poco a poco las ire aclarando a lo largo de al historia...que por cierto Hellsing no me pertenece le pertenece a Hirano Kouta (Oh salve) pero de ser mio...etto... quiza nadie la conoceria, XD en fin que se diviertan. Que comienze la danza.**

"**Han pasado casi dos meses desde la ultima vez que vi a aquella vampiro de nombre Maat, me siento realmente confundida…aun sigo frecuentando a la cantante, es una chica linda y agradable…Mina Verlieben…ahora solo tengo una cosa en mente y es descubrir que relación tiene Maat con mi maestro"**

Seras cerró el pequeño cuaderno y se estiro en el ataúd, era una noche lluviosa no había nada que hacer, la actividad de los "Freaks" había disminuido, por lo que Seras y Alucard, no tenían mucho que hacer, lo cual tenia muy molesto al ultimo. Lo único que lo mantenía "vivo" era el torturar la psique de los soldados de Hellsing, con diversas pesadillas o macabras alucinaciones.

Pronto terminaría el sádico juego con la inconformidad de algunos.

**-Es divertido manipular la mente humana**

**-Deja en paz a mis subordinados o tendré que castigarte**

**-Hum…seria divertido ver como Sir Integra Hellsing Castiga al demonio**

**-No me provoques Alucard sabes que lo haré**

**-Como sea…buenas noches Señora Hellsing **

En su cuarto Serás se media algo de ropa, planeaba salir a la ciudad pronto terminara de llover, vería a su amiga…la chica cantante. Se le dificultaba un poco saber que tan bien se veía a pesar de que el espejo estaba bien, su imagen era algo borrosa.

Por el piso se disperso una negra niebla, en el espejo apareció Alucard.

**-¡¡Maestro!!...-** se alejo para que Alucard saliera **–"Bueno al menos hoy no me encontró sin ropa"… ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?**

Alucard no contesto solo camino hasta la mesa y se sentó, estaba realmente furioso.

"**Al parecer Sir Integra lo regaño…nunca me hace caso le dije que molestar a los soldados era mala idea"**

Se acerco hasta el no podía ni debía molestarlo…ella sabia que no debería

**-Maestro si lo desea puede quedarse aquí- **la chica se alejo hasta la puerta

**-Tienes planes esta noche, Seras Victoria **

**-Bueno algo así…-** el rostro de Seras se ilumino **-Maestro ¿Por qué no viene conmigo? **

**-¿Ir contigo?- **el vampiro sonrió y hablo con ironía **-A "nosedonde" y respirar el nauseabundo aire de esta ciudad…**

**-Maestro a veces es muy cruel**

Seras salio al pasillo, Alucard la miro mejor, se veía bien con ese vestido corto, cuando se dio cuenta El la esperaba.

**-Es una propuesta interesante…**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Podría ser algo… ¿Cómo lo llaman los humanos?...-** Se acerca a Victoria al encontrar la palabra **–Como una "cita".**

**-¿Nani? o////O-** Seras se adelanto** –Como quiera…bueno Vamos**

Ella se paro en seco **"No puedo llevarlo vestido así, creo que será algo sospechoso"**…se volvió para mirarlo **"Si esa sonrisa macabra asustaría a cualquier mortal hasta mi me da miedo y ya no soy mortal"**

**-¿Qué ocurre, chica policía?**

**-Bueno…es que no creo…no debería ir vestido así.**

**-Jum…vaya, entonces haz lo que desees**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Se que me voy a arrepentir**

**-Entonces venga conmigo**

La misma taberna, nuevamente plagada de humo de cigarrillo y humanos, una chica vestida de negro luchaba con la masa de gente apretujada, buscaba algo con impaciencia, al fin diviso una figura conocida, un vestido corto sin mangas, calcetas oscuras y botas militares. La chica se acerco.

**-¡¡¡¡Seras!!!!-** la chica abrazo a la chica de mirada carmín

**-¡¡¡¡Mina!!!!**

**-Pensé que no vendrías**

**-Bueno tuve espacio en mi agenda**

**-Bueno y no me vas a presentar a tu guapo acompañante**

**-¿Acompañante?...-** Seras casi se ahoga…al ver a su maestro junto a ella se había olvidado por completo de el **–Bueno, el es…el…jeje "¿Que le digo?...es mi maestro, un sanguinario vampiro al servicio de la organización Hellsing"…El es ¿Quién Es el?**

Trato de adivinar los pensamientos de su "guapo acompañante"

**-Permítame presentarme… mí nombre es Vlad Nightlord-**Alucard hablo con galantería **–Pero mas importante aun puedo saber ¿Quién es esta bella Señorita?**

**-Bueno yo…me llamo…"Wow, que mirada"…me llamo Mina Verlieben**

**-Encantado Señorita Mina- **termino con un beso en la mano de ella

"**Increíble, de donde habría sacado esas palabras ¿Vlad Nightlord?"**...pero como…Seras interrogo a su maestro.

**-"Maestro… ¿Vlad Nightlord?"**

**-"Querías rapidez o la verdad"-** El vampiro sonreía satisfactoriamente

**-"****uuu…tiene razón…y esas palabras"**

No recibió respuesta, Alucard veía a los humanos, aun no podía creer que se pareciera tanto a ellos; con esas ropas que su discípula le había puesto…no era distintos de aquellos vestido con unos pantalones, camisa y gabardina negra, el cabello alborotado…esa noche era un mortal.

**-¿Maestro?...se siente bien**

**-¿A que me haz traído? Seras Victoria**

**-Bueno…necesita salir de la mansión y conocer el mundo**

**-Conocerlo…tengo un eternidad para hacerlo…-**Alucard camino hacia los mortales

**-¿Maestro…piensa regresar a la mansión?**

**-Iie…solo haré un pequeño experimento**

**-Maestro**

Mina en el escenario interpretaba un blues "THE REAL FOLK BLUES", Alucard seguía observando, una coqueta chica se acerco hasta el.

**-Hola guapo ¿Por qué tan solo¿Acaso te dejaron solo?, que estupidez dejar a alguien tan guapo como tu**

**-Buenas Noches Señorita-** Y el Se alejo de ahí

**-Ja, Creído**

Se paseo por la pista donde había una multitud bailando, algunos chocaban con el, pero no le importaba, de alguna manera…aunque no quisiera aceptarlo…quería ser un mortal.

**-Perdón, viejo- **un chico empujo al vampiro, el solo lo miro fijamente **–Que ocurre…me disculpe…no seas pesado**

**-Maestro- **Seras apareció y se llevo a Alucard **-No los observe tan fijamente**

Pero Alucard no estaba en ese mundo, se encontraba viviendo su pasado…imágenes confusas, una chica, llanto, miedo, fuego, vampiros, muertes, mezclado en un vaivén de desesperación, la música se incrementaba en su cabeza, cada vez mas y mas fuerte, los humanos contorsionándose como almas torturadas, risas, la voz chillona de una mujer, todo esto cada vez mas grande cayendo sobre el, no aguanto mas se derrumbo en el piso.

**-Maestro…Que le ocurre**

Risas mas risas, Alucard se paro de un salto y corrió a la salida, el sudor recorrió sus sienes, que demonios había pasado haya dentro…se recupero, bajo el farol de la calle se encontraba esa chica Mina.

**-Señorita Verlieben**

La chica sonrío.

**-¿Cómo has estado…Vlad?**

Alucard se dio cuenta de su error no era la susodicha era alguien mas…

**-Esa fragancia… ¿Tu?**

**MNN: Kyaaaaa!!!! Maat se encontro a Alucard, mmm...bueno se me acabo el humor...seria genial encontrarte un chamakon como Alucard en una disco...si Alucard, siiii o.o???? bueno ya dejare de estar de guarra -.- sale que les vaya bonito se cuidan , Auf Wiedersehen**


	4. Te extrañaba, lo siento

**MNN:** Hoooooollllaaaa!!! como han estado espero bien, bueno les presento el cuarto cap. de este fic , Domo arigato por sus comentarios me hacen sentir dichosa, y bueno espero no tardarme tanto al actualizar, pero el novio no me deja en paz jajajaja, bueno en realidad creo q es al revez, bueno que disfruten su lectura

Bajo la luz tenue del farol de la calle se encontraba una chica observando tiernamente, a un apuesto caballero agotado.

**-Buenas noches…Joven Vlad**

**-Señorita Verlieben**

**-Dime¿Cómo haz estado últimamente?- **la chica sonrió mezquinamente

**-¿Tu?...-** El la miraba sorprendido **–Esa fragancia…eres un ser poderoso**

El se levanto dejando atrás su imaginario cansancio…un mortal como se le había ocurrido tal cosa…El era Alucard el poderoso vampiro al servicio de Hellsing, y la chica que estaba frente a el no era la misma que había conocido en aquel agujero de humanos.

**-Buenas Noches Señorita**

**-¿Cansado?…querido Vlad…o me permites decir Alucard**

**-Jo, veo que conoces mi nombre**

**-Eres muy famoso entre **_**nosotros**_**, el poderoso vampiro al servicio de los humanos…es tierno, no lo crees.**

**-Veo que conseguiste tu objetivo Maat…-**aquel nombre atravesó la penumbra

La chica dejo escapar una hueca carcajada, los dientes afilados asomaron blancos como marfil.

**-Vaya…me haz pillado-** alzo los hombros **–No haz cambiado mi querido Alucard.**

**-Tú tampoco…posees otro cuerpo, pero tu aroma es el mismo…**

**-¡Te equivocas!...soy diferente mi aroma ahora es el de la Muerte…**

**-¿Sigues deseándola?**

**-¿Aun lo recuerdas, querido?**

**-Eras un mortal, poseías miedos, ilusiones, deseos…- **la miro desafiante

**-Ja, ja, eran solo eso deseos mortales…necesitaba muchas cosas…te necesitaba a ti…deseaba ser tuya.**

Dentro Seras no podia estar tranquila, su maestro…nunca lo había visto así, siendo tan vulnerable, que había ocurrido, corrió a buscar a su amiga.

**-Disculpen chicos, han visto a Mina**

**-¿Eh...no estaba contigo?**

**-No…**

**-De momento se puso rara, dijo que iba a buscarte, necesitaba decirte algo importante.**

**-¡Maestro!- **Seras se preocupo aun más

Algo andaba mal, que su maestro se pusiera extraño tan de repente y su amiga desaparecida, no era una buena señal. Luchaba por salir entre la masa de carne y sangre que se aglomeraba en la pista. Al fin llego a la salida…pánico, miedo extremo, Maat estaría con su maestro.

**-No debo temer…mi maestro…se que no, el no…**

Salio a pesar de que su cuerpo se negaba…

Maat se acerco hasta Alucard, le rodeo con sus finos brazos y se apoyo en su pecho.

**-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo desee abrazarte nuevamente?…fueron siglos esperando a encontrarte, esperando a besarte…**

Ella se acerco al rostro del vampiro, inmutable, frió, recorrió sus labios yertos, lo beso…era un beso muerto sin pasión, era el beso de dos inmortales atormentados con el pasado. Mal momento, la chica policía, llego en mal momento.

**-Maestro**

**-El no esta disponible-** Maat se abalanzo sobre Victoria **–Lo siento, preciosa pero debes dormir, los adultos necesitamos divertirnos.**

**-¿De que hablas? Aléjate de El**

**-NO**

Seras salio disparada hasta un muro, apenas se incorporaba, cuando Maat se acerco a toda velocidad golpeándola en el estomago…oscuridad eso es lo que esperaba Victoria y por fin llego; poco a poco perdía el conocimiento…la voz de su maestro repetía su nombre… _Seras Victoria_

**-¡Maestro! **

Maat se acerco hasta Alucard con un risilla burlona…lo abrazo por el cuello.

**-En que estábamos…lo recordé**

El Vampiro la ignoro, la alejo de el y camino hasta Seras, la cargo en sus brazos, la observaba con interés…recordó la noche en Cheedar, la joven mortal entregando su vida a el…Maat se acerco a el.

**-Moo…eres muy poco romántico lo sabias Alucard, pero te perdono- **camino hasta el con un aire infantil

El vampiro no alejaba la mirada de su joven discípula

–**Es muy hermosa…cierto**.- intentaba jugar con el.

**-¿A que has venido Maat?- **el vampiro parecía pensativo

**-A recordarte cuanto me amas**

**-Jo- **Alucard se sorprendió **–Que respuesta tan humana**

Maat rió con fuerza parecía divertida, era a la vez tan humana, tan inmortal, una muñeca del tiempo eso era.

**-No te apresures Alucard amado mió…todo lo sabrás a su tiempo, mientras creo que es tiempo que regreses a tu "guarida", tu ama debe estar furiosa. No es una chica muy amable, cierto.**

**-La noche es joven…**

**-Ja, supongo**

**MNN: **se termino que les parecio, estuvo bien, bueno se me acabo el sarcasmo, pero en verdad espero les guste

**MAAT:** Que no me vas a dejar "cargarme" a Alucard, bueno no soy exigente dame a la chica policia y no te molesto

**MNN:** O.ó... no Maat, Seras es de Alucard...espera que haces con la cassull de Alucard, no kyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa (MNN, saliendo a toda velocidad)

**MAAT.** Sayonara, gutten nacht!


	5. Me deseas? No lo se

**MNN:** Yuju!!! el 5to. Capitulo, gracias al cielo sobrevivi a la loka de Maat, bueno el kinto cap, opinen ¿KIEREN LEMON?, espero sus comentarios o sugerencias.

En la mansión Hellsing, Sir Integra ardía en rabia

**-¡¡¡¡Yo no autorice esa salida!!!!**

**-Lo lamento- **Seras estaba muy apenada

**-Claro que lo lamentas…no podemos darnos el lujo de revelar nuestra ubicación.**

**-Perdón- **nunca antes había visto así a Sir Integra.

**-Esto es irreverente, dos vampiros en una escapada…como si se tratase de dos adolescentes mortales.**

Sir Integra prendió un puro, miro en la penumbra.

**-¡¡¡Se que estas escuchando Alucard!!!...mas vale que te presentes… retírate Victoria Seras**

**-Hai**

Seras salio de ahí, su maestro se materializaba frente a Integra, estaba bastante molesta…

**-¿De que se trata esto Alucard?**

**-Es una hermosa noche, Señora Hellsing**

**-No me vengas con evasivas.**

Mientras en su ataúd la chica policía, recordaba la noche anterior, recordó a Maat golpeándola sin piedad, recordó la voz de su maestro llamándola, y misteriosamente tuvo un sueño…un recuerdo de la noche en Cheddar, ella despidiéndose de su parte mortal entregándose a la ardiente boca del nosferatu que le había ofrecido la eternidad.

**-Mi maestro, mi Alucard.**

Su corazón latió emocionado y herido al mismo tiempo, recordó el primer encuentro con Maat **"¿lo amas, amas a tu maestro?"**…

**-Ahora lo se…se que lo amo, pero no creo ser correspondida-** ella quiso derramar lagrimas **-Debo ser fuerte, soy inmortal, el alma ya no existe, debo eliminar estos sentimientos**.

El ataúd se torno frió, la niebla se materializaba tras ella unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura, el rostro apenas comenzaba a materializarse en su hombro. El cabello oscuro toco la encendida mejilla de la sorprendida vampiresa. Habría escuchado sus ruegos.

**-Ma…Maestro ¿Qué ocurre?**

El vampiro mas viejo no articulo palabra alguna, Seras estaba realmente confundida…**" ¿Se encuentra bien?"…**Alucard se ubico frente a Seras, ella observo esos hermosos ojos carmín, aquellos que la atormentaban cuando la veían, la tomo del rostro…

**-Maestro…no…**

**-Se que lo deseas Chica Policía**

Alucard la beso, apretó sin compasión los suaves labios rosados de Seras, el era el vampiro y Seras la inocente victima. Ella no hacia nada por impedirlo, era como una muñeca bajo el peso de aquel bello amante, ella recostada sentía una batalla dentro de su interior. Una parte de ella sabia que no debía seguir con eso y la otra pedía a gritos un poco de amor inmortal.

"**¿Será cierto que los vampiros no podemos tener placeres humanos?"**

Por que, cada vez que trataba de poner las cosas en claro en su corazón y mente, la atacaban sin piedad las palabras de Maat…

"**Maat tu también amaste a mi maestro con pasión, ahora ayúdame a decidir…"**

Mientras, Alucard recorría el joven cuerpo de la chica policía, sus manos eran como cuchillos afilados que herían de placer a Seras…el vampiro mas viejo se detuvo, por las mejillas de Seras jugueteaban unas lagrimas.

**-Victoria**

**-No es lo correcto**

El vampiro se quedo quieto observando a Victoria, ella pedía piedad ante el verdugo, no se atrevió a reclamar.

**-No pienso obligarte…tu decides, como aquella noche en Cheddar, decidiste venir conmigo, convertirte en un ser que no puede caminar bajo la luz del sol,…sabrás cuando es el momento.**

**-Son cosas diferentes…**

**-Iie…te equivocas Seras Victoria**

El la abrazo con ternura, ella podía sentir el calor, podía respirar ese aroma…**"Ahora lo comprendo, el olor de mi maestro Delicioso".**

**-Lo lamento maestro no estoy lista aun…-** Seras protegió su cuerpo tratando de ocultar su alma

**-Ese es tu deseo- **Alucard desapareció

**-No lo se**

Serás se quedo sola nuevamente.

**MNN:** ¿por que Seras? T.T

**MAAT:** porque es una chica insegura, pero si viniera conmigo, le kitaria ese miedo y algo mas jejejeje

**MNN:** MAAT hentai, deja a la inocente Seras en paz.

**MAAT:** inocente...jejeje te mostrare unas fotos vestida de gatita que estar goar!!! y otra de conejita que bueno...

**MNN:** No te escucho, soy de palo...(tapandose los oidos) bueno nos Vemos Auf Wiedersehen.


End file.
